Glimpses
by Anne Finch
Summary: Written for the 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge  Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria
1. Love

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>1. Love <strong>

_Pairing: Ron/Hermione_

_Word count: 26_

Ron stared across the table at the bushy-haired brunette. She was perfect in every way imaginable and he was totally and completely in love with her.


	2. Dream

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>2. Dream<strong>

_Pairing: Ron/Hermione_

_Word count: 22_

Hermione couldn't believe that she was going to be married in just a few short days. It was a dream come true.


	3. Marriage

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>3. Marriage<strong>

_Pairing: Ron/Hermione_

_Word count: 25_

Hermione blinked, clearing tears from her eyes. She and Ron were now joined in marriage and she couldn't be happier. And then he kissed her.


	4. Heart broken

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>4. Heart broken<strong>

_pairing: Ron/Hermione_

_word count: 25_

Hermione stared at the healer in front of her. She couldn't think or feel anything other than Heart broken. She had lost the baby.


	5. Forever

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>5. Forever<strong>

_pairing: Ron/Hermione_

_word count: 28_

He had promised her forever, so why wast he here with her, holding her?

Instead he was gone, again, leaving her alone in their house, with her depression.


	6. Relief

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>6. Relief<strong>

_pairing: Ron/Hermione_

_word count: 29_

Hermione sighed in relief, the baby was safe and healthy. She looked down at her swollen belly and smiled. She couldn't wait to share the good news with Ron.


	7. Roses

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>7. Roses<strong>

_pairing: Ron/Hermione_

_word count: 28_

Hermione glanced at the vase of Roses on the table beside her bed.

"Rose," she murrmered, looking at her daughter.

Ron simply smiled and nodded, "Rose."


	8. Flirt

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>8. Flirt<strong>

_pairing: Harry/ Ginny_

_word count: 27_

Ginny blushed as she scurried down the hall and into her bedroom. She couldn't believe what a flirt Harry had been, and in front of her brothers!


	9. Proposal

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>9. Proposal<strong>

_pairing: Harry/Ginny_

_word count: 25_

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Harry said as he knelt down," Will you marry me?"

Ginny blushed at the proposal and answered him with a kiss.


	10. Wedding

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>10. Wedding<strong>

_pairing: Harry/Ginny_

_word count: 26_

Harry had grown to despise all topics of things for the wedding. But when he saw Ginny in her dress, he completely forgot about his loathing.


	11. Home

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>11. Home<strong>

_pairing: Harry/Ginny_

_word count: 25_

Harry picked up Ginny easily before opening the door and carrying her over the threshold into their new house.

"Welcome home, love." he murmured.


	12. Photographs

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>12. Photographs<strong>

_pairing: Harry/Ginny_

_word count: 30_

"These photographs are amazing," Hermione gushed as she looked over Ginny's wedding photos.

Ginny had received them when she and Harry had returned from their honeymoon the day before.


	13. Pregnant

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>13. Pregnant<strong>

_Pairing: Harry/Ginny_

_Word count: 27_

Nerves raced through Ginny's body. She was sitting in the Healer's office waiting for test results.

Finally, the healer stepped in, "Congratulations, Mrs. Potter, you're pregnant!"


	14. Beginning

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>14. Beginning<strong>

_Pairing: Harry/Ginny_

_Word count: 29_

_This is it,_ thought Harry, _this is the beginning of our lives._ He smiled at his wife as they prepared for the birth of their first son, James Sirius.


	15. I love you

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>15. I love you<strong>

_Pairing: Harry/Ginny_

_word count: 30_

"Harry, I love you," Ginny whispered, kissing his forehead softly.

He weakly opened his eyes to look into hers, squeezing her hand ever so slightly with his weak one.


	16. Loss

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>16. Loss<strong>

_Pairing: Harry/Ginny_

_Word count: 29_

_Here lies Harry James Potter: Husband, Father, Friend, Hero. He will forever be missed._

Ginny wept at her loss as she laid down a red rose on his tombstone.


	17. Future

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>17. Future<strong>

_Pairing: Harry/Ginny_

_Word count: 28_

Ginny sobbed softly, she never thought that she would have to worry about her future, but now that Harry was gone, that was all she could think of.


	18. Together

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>18. Together<strong>

_Pairing: Blaise/Daphne_

_Word count: 30_

Daphne had a plan. She was going to get together with Blaise one way or another.

She would prove to her sister that she could snag a hot Slytherin, too.


	19. Funny

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>19. Funny<strong>

_Pairing: Blaise/ Daphne_

_Word count: 29_

Blaise laughed at the girl who stood before him, clad only in silk and lace, although he didn't know what exactly he found funny about a half naked girl.


	20. First Date

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>20. First date<strong>

_Pairing: Blaise/Daphne_

_Word count: 29_

Daphne fidgeted with her hair, and then her dress. She was about to go on her first date with Blaise and she was nervous. She hoped it went well.


	21. Holiday

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>21. Holiday<strong>

_Pairing: Blaise/Daphne_

_Word count: 25_

Daphne couldn't wait for holiday. She had invited Blaise to family dinner and she couldn't wait to show him off in front of her sister.


	22. Cheating

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>22. Cheating<strong>

_Pairing: Blaise/Daphne_

_Word count: 25_

Daphne threw another vase to the ground and watched it shatter, her rage still going strong. This whole time he had been cheating on her!


	23. Different

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>23. Different<strong>

_Pairing: Draco/Astoria_

_Word count: 27_

He's so different than he was while we were in school. Astoria thought as she smiled softly.

Draco had just dropped her off following their first date.


	24. Prince charming

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>24. Prince Charming<strong>

_Pairing: Draco/Astoria_

_Word count: 29_

Astoria marveled at Draco as he carried a particularly heavy box for her.

He glanced up, catching her staring ans smirked.

Astoria smiled at him, "My Prince Charming."


	25. Money

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>25. Money<strong>

_Pairing: Draco/Astoria_

_Word count: 30_

"Money was never an object," Draco chuckled as his fiance stared down at the diamond on her finger.

"Oh, my god," she sighed, throwing her arms around him.


	26. Dance

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>26. Dance<strong>

_Pairing: Draco/Astoria_

_Word count: 26_

Astoria watched as Draco practiced their dance, a phantom partner in his arms. She snickered causing him to stop and turn. He gave her a glare.


	27. Holding hands

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>27. Holding hands<strong>

_Pairing: Draco/Astoria _

_word count: 30_

Astoria blushed at the sight of the lingerie that she had unwrapped. Her friends were giving her all these sexy things and she had barely done more than holding hands.


	28. Virgin

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>28. Virgin<strong>

_Pairing: Draco/Astoria_

_Word count: 29_

Draco pushed Astoria to the bed after pulling off her huge, white gown.

Astoria blushed deeply and made to cover herself.

Draco smirked broader, "Are you a virgin?"


	29. Sparkle

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>29. Sparkle<strong>

_Pairing: Draco/Astoria_

_word count: 25_

"I love seeing that sparkle in your eyes," Draco murmured and nuzzled her neck. "I'm so glad that you are having my baby."


	30. Beauty

**Glimpses**

Written for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge**

Follows the relationships of four couples: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/ Harry, Blaise/Daphne & Draco/Astoria

* * *

><p><strong>30. Beauty<strong>

_Pairing: Draco/Astoria_

_word count: 19_

Draco had never seen a greater beauty than that of the sight of his wife and new born son.


End file.
